Hunter x White
by Eimana
Summary: Life is fleeting. And the end of mine came quicker than I had believed. However, the end of one life would not mean the end of my existence. Once again, stuck in the body of a baby, I would start my life anew. In a world I had only dreamed of. A fictional world I had believed to be only... fiction... With the unlikeliest of siblings. Komugi.
1. Chapter 1: Death x Life

**Full Summary:** Life is fleeting. And the end of mine came quicker than I had believed. However, the end of one life would not mean the end of my existence.

Once again, stuck in the body of a baby, I would start my life anew. In a world I had only dreamed of. A fictional world I had believed to be only... fiction... With the unlikliest of siblings.

My name is Shiro and the name of my cute little sister is none other than Komugi.

 **Disclaimer:** Togashi will forever be the God of the HxH world, cause I can only dream to come up with the beautiful things he does. I only own my OC and some background characters I added here and there.

 **Rating:** Might go from T to M depending on the scale of the violence this story is going to have.

 **A/N:** What... am I doing when I have To Love a Song to upload... WHAT?!

But... the idea came to my mind and... yeah... here it is... hope you enjoy?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Death x Life**

Death is such a peculiar thing. One moment you're alive, breathing and going about your way, the next moment, nothing. All those sensations, hearing, smelling, tasting, the sense of touch, the feel of air, simply being alive… all gone. Just like that.

Honestly, I wasn't upset about that. In a way, I always knew I would never live a long life. At least I had been sure that I would definitely not die of old age. And in a way, I did welcome the thought of dying early. Life is sometimes meaningless at some points. It had of course it's interesting and fun moments. Moments I had wished could have lasted forever. Alas, it was not meant to be so. The boring moments far outweighed the truly meaningful ones.

People would probably call me ungrateful for looking upon my life with such thoughts. I had had a loving family who tried their best to give me whatever I needed despite its lack in wealth. They tried to give me the toys I had wished upon as a child, gave me the necessary education to fulfil my dream and showered me with their love.

But… it had never been enough. It wasn't their fault of course. I was thankful for their effort. But what I had truly wanted was out of their and my reach.

I was such a hopeless dreamer.

My sister would always catch me with some type of fantasy book in my hands, or watching anime or cartoons, always in the supernatural/fantasy genre. I adored reading about worlds so different and yet so similar to mine. They always took me away from the dullness that was reality.

In the end… I welcomed death. I am totally ripping this line out of J.K. Rowling's books but… I would greet death like an old friend.

And I thought that would be it. That I could finally become one with the universe and disappear into nothingness. No thoughts, no desires… simply be. So, I was very, very surprised, to find myself once again feeling. All those senses I had been deprived upon death crushed me at once.

I was once again alive.

And screaming.

The world was a blur, shadowed figures surrounding me.

Oh, hell no! I thought I was finally done with life!

Apparently, I wasn't. Because I found myself in a new body, in a new family, in a new life.

I had been reborn.

 **(Hunter x White)**

The first couple of months… they weren't really worth telling about. I slept a lot. I sucked on nipples a lot. And that was basically it. I wasn't really much aware of the world around me. I was much too tired and unfocused to do so.

However, as my vision started to clear and my hearing became better as time went on, I came to the conclusion, I was born in some foreign country with a language I wasn't even aware existed. It was really strange. I could not find any other language to compare it to… I already knew it would be a pain to learn how to speak it, let alone write it. I only hoped that the grammar would not be as much of a disaster as that of my former native tongue.

Of course, the language spoken was not the only thing that I came to notice. I was finally able to see the appearance of the woman who had been nursing me up till now. My mother… she had the strangest appearance. Well… not THAT strange. But strange enough I suppose. Her hair was white. Not pale blond. Simply white. And her eyes… what a gorgeous shade of blue they were. And her skin was deathly pale.

I assumed that was what an albino looked like.

My father however… I had NEVER seen a human look so… average. Average brown hair, average brown eyes, average features, he just SCREAMED average. How this guy had gotten such a beautiful woman to marry him was beyond me.

But then again… I also noticed the condition of my home. It was… poor. It was the best word to describe it. We had only 3 rooms, including the toilet. One for bedroom and the other where my mother cooked and we dined. Well, my parents dined, I still had to drink milk out of my mother's… you know.

Fast forward a couple of months later, before I knew it, it was already my first birthday.

In the meantime, I had started teaching my body to move again and eventually also grasped certain words from this strange new language.

I assumed the words I had learned were mama, papa and my own name, which was Shiro. It was difficult to say if those were the right meanings however, seeing as I had been simply imitating noises they repeated while pointing at themselves or certain objects. And my name, I assumed it was my name at least, sounded strangely Japanese.

As for my previous observation of the house being well… poor. I had been dead on. My father was a farmer and my mother a simple home lady who would also help in the fields. Electricity was unheard of in my home, instead we used candles to light the room. And the food on the table was also quite pitiful.

But for my birthday, they had prepared a bigger meal.

I had been shocked honestly. I had not awaited form them to celebrate my birthday, especially since it was winter. And food in winter was always scarce and sacred. So, to find full bowls of rice instead of only half full and actual meat! I could say without doubt this was the most heartfelt birthday in both of my lives.

In my previous life, my family had been far from wealthy. But now, born into this family, I understood how bad some people could have it. And I was incredibly thankful for the people now, these people who thought their daughter was but another innocent girl instead of a full-grown woman trapped in the body of a toddler… It was heartbreaking truly. And I would give my best to be as less of a burden as possible.

Eventually years passed by, and due to my knowledge of my previous life, several things came easier to me and some were more difficult. Especially learning the language.

I had mastered walking much sooner than any child my age would. However, I still struggled with basic sentences in this strange language.

I had even seen the written form of it!

It looked like gibberish honestly. I was 100% sure this language did NOT exist in my previous life. My only conclusion was that I was either born in another world entirely, or in the future in the less fortunate part of the world where a new language had been developed or something like that.

One of my theories was even I had been born SO FAR into the future, that humanity at some point had reverted back to its old ways. Kind of like the aftermath, the survivors of an apocalypse or something.

But as time went on, I started to lean more on the alternate world idea.

Eventually, even though I was way too young, I started helping my mother around the household when she came tired from the fields. Even if I was but 3 years old. My motoric skills were far more developed than any toddler could hope for. Courtesy to the knowledge of my previous life.

Funnily enough though, I had yet to see what I looked like in this life. In my head, I still kept the appearance of myself with brown hair and brown eyes, red lips and stupid ugly nose. GOSH I hated that nose so much. Never got the chance to get it fixes with some plastic surgery.

But obviously I was NOT the same. I had seen my hair, which had grown in length. It was white, the same white of my mother's. The rest of my facial features however.

Don't ask me. I have no clue. And I had not asked my parents. I really should though. But they were always so tired after work. I simply let them rest.

And then.

One day.

I noticed.

My mother's stomach had considerably grown.

"Mamma… You have baby?" I tried to ask her in my broken language skills. My mother immediately beamed at the question.

"Yes, Shiro. You will be an older sister soon!"

Well… Honestly, I did not know how to feel about that.

The first thought that I had was… My parents had had sex sometime in my absence… The second one was, would they be able to feed two children? My third thought was… FUCK I WAS ONLY A YOUNG SPOILED SISTER IN MY PREVIOUS LIFE! And my final thought was… I'm gonna be a big sister…

My mother must have seen the emotions running through my face and asked worriedly.

"Shiro?"

I immediately smiled. An honest, truly happy smile. Cause I would be a big sister!

"I am very HAPPY mommy!"

The nine months passed. And I got my first true clue where I had been born to. But I was still ignorant of the truth.

I now was the big sister of a little girl named Komugi.

At first, my little sister appeared to be in good health.

I helped my mother and father in any way my toddler self could. I would cook for my parents, weren't it for the fact that I could barely reach the stove and would probably burn myself.

However, as time passed, we noticed. Komugi not once looked at any of us. Not directly. She would not react of objects shoved in front of her. She would not react to any motion swaying in front of her eyes.

It was discovered.

Komugi was blind.

And thus, the second clue to where I had been born came to the picture.

It did ring bells.

But I simply dismissed it as odd coincidence. After all. The chances that I would be born in Hunter x Hunter, as the big sister of Komugi was ASTRONOMICAL!

The years went on and I spent as much time with Komugi as I could, making us very close to one another, helping my mother in the process as well.

At a puddle, I had finally seen my new self. White messy hair, blue eyes, the same deep shade as that of my mothers, pale skin and petite features. And thank you LORD my nose was absolutely perfect. I could have not asked for a better nose.

I also noticed how similar I looked to my little sister. In my previous life, my elder sister and I had looked nothing alike. NOTHING! I was happy to share some features with my beautiful, sadly blind, sister.

By the time Komugi reached the age of three, myself being six years old, I finally got my final clue and I finally pieced everything together… I was indeed, by some bizarre chance, born into the world of Hunter x Hunter. Because our father had one day, brought a board game home.

Gungi.

And with the sense of touch and with her cleverness, she immediately took to the game.

The realization that hit me… to being born into an anime. Not any anime. My favorite, absolutely FAVORITE anime… I was ecstatic and horrified… Ecstatic, because I would not have to suffer the dullness of a normal, boring life. And horrified because… the chimera ant arc and the role my sister would play in it.

My beautiful, little sister. She would die… with Meruem…

I was torn. Shattered at that thought. I had grown to love my blind sister. I cared for her so deeply. She was blind, crippled. But she tried her hardest not to be a burden. Would look up to me for help, would ask advice. We would sleep together, laugh together…

My sweet little Komugi.

And yet she would die. And I did not know if I wanted to prevent it or not. Because without her… Meruem would remain a heartless monster… without her, Meruem would never undergo the awesome character development he had gone through in the series… without her…

But she would _die_ …

The moment the realization hit me at what world I had been reborn to… I ran out of my home and into the woods. My parents had been startled by my sudden change of emotion. After all, I could not have gotten upset only because of a boarding game.

If only they knew what I knew.

I ran and ran and RAN. Until my childish body could not run anymore. The woods served me well to hide my sorrows.

Cause I cried.

I cried for my sister's death.

For the loss, my parents would have to endure.

For the pain, **I** would have to endure.

This world was simply cruel.

But as I calmed down and the initial shock tuned down, I started to think of the possibilities this world could also offer.

Namely… Hunters.

The possibility to become filthy rich by having simply a title.

The possibility to support my poor new family, instead of letting Komugi simply feed her family by playing Gungi.

It crossed my mind.

What if… I simply make Komugi not ever touch Gungi again.

But once again, the importance of her role in this world hit me.

But Meruem would die either way… right? Netero would see to it… With or without Komugi.

But then, Meruem's existence would have been only one of pain and suffering… A meaningless existence.

I was so distressed.

What could I possibly do? Why send me in this world with the knowledge of my previous life. No. With the knowledge of this world's future!

How many years did I even have till Meruem's birth? Komugi's age was never stated!

As I spend my time in the woods, thinking and thinking and THINKING WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!

I came to one conclusion.

Becoming a hunter was the only thing I was sure of to do.

Because as a hunter, I would be able to support my family and bring them out of poverty, care for Komugi… and maybe… with enough power… even change the outcome of the Chimera Ant Arc… be it for the better or for the worse.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well... What do you think? A review would be certainly appreciated :3


	2. Chapter 2: Time x Passing

**Full Summary:** Life is fleeting. And the end of mine came quicker than I had believed. However, the end of one life would not mean the end of my existence.

Once again, stuck in the body of a baby, I would start my life anew. In a world I had only dreamed of. A fictional world I had believed to be only... fiction... With the unlikliest of siblings.

My name is Shiro and the name of my cute little sister is none other than Komugi.

 **Disclaimer:** Togashi will forever be the God of the HxH world, cause I can only dream to come up with the beautiful things he does. I only own my OC and some background characters I added here and there.

 **Rating:** Might go from T to M depending on the scale of the violence this story is going to have.

 **A/N:** It took a while, but here it is at last! The second chapter!

Hope you enjoy **(heart)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Time x Passing**

The years passed by. As I grew, so did Komugi.

After my revelation of the world I had been reborn to, I had not wasted much time. I had started training immediately, aware of the powers this world could offer.

I was excited, I mean, I was essentially part of a world I absolutely adored, but also frightened. Because this word, despite its amazing storyline, was gruesome and cruel. Full of monsters which would not hesitate to kill you and eat you up alive.

And even though I had died once, death still frightened me, even if I had been glad to have my former life. I might have been lucky this time around, having preserved the memories of my former life, allowing me to shape this life in a better light, but no one would guarantee me the same thing happening again.

The soul might be reborn, but I essentially wouldn't. Because I would not be the same anymore. I would be a stranger. Someone with a new heart, mind and body.

Death was truly an enigma, even though I had experienced it once.

And death was a close friend to this world, with the Zoldyck family being but another business, the Phantom Troupe roaming free, searching for the rarities of the world, be it human or not, criminals with powers I couldn't even imagine ( _Little Flower_ ), which would essentially spell my demise.

So, I began training.

For my sake, as well as for the sake of my family.

And especially for Komugi's sake.

For her fate was written in stone and I would need to smash that stone in order to rewrite it.

My training consisted of waking up early in the morning, usually at the same time my father would wake up, where I would run around the fields, building up my speed as well as endurance.

My father often wondered why I was trying so hard. He wrote it off as a child's behavior, wanting to be active and play.

He would go to the fields, preparing the ground, the seeds, looking through the crops if they were growing right, adding more dung to nourish the vegetable's growing.

As soon as I was done with my lapses, I immediately went to help my father. Turning the ground with a shovel, planting seeds for yards long, it helped me build up my stamina and strength.

It was tiring. Especially in the beginning, where my strength was laughable. But I did not give up, even though I would have loved to simply sit and be a child again. But the future laid heavy on my shoulders. And the burden I was keeping was far worse than the labor I was putting my body through.

But as the labors of the fields and the farm we kept became easier and easier, no longer a challenge for me, I needed another challenge. Something to push my body further. To breach the limits I had reached and go beyond.

So, I opted to go to the forest in the afternoon.

The forest wasn't dangerous… at least the parts close to the town weren't. The deeper you went however, the more creatures you encountered which could easily spell your death.

The animals were so strange. They looked so familiar to those in my former life, yet they differed. Some looked otherworldly and others like hybrids of what I had seen. But almost each one of them had claws. Claws sharp enough to carve a hole in your body.

I would, of course never truly go to the heart of the forest. I was still young. A mere 8-year-old at that time. I would hunt small animals, hide from the truly dangerous ones and if detected I would escape. I would hone my hunting skills, lay traps and most importantly, try to swiftly take down the animals from afar.

I had always been a coward in a way. Preferring to battle from a safe distance rather than face to face. Be it a battle of wits and tongue lashes or a fist fight (which I would avoid like the plague). I was never one to solve my problems with fists anyways.

So, I would makeshift spears out of branches I found in the forest, knives I knew my mother would not miss (they were old and had lost in sharpness, though a stone could change that bit quickly) and stones which could injure an animal enough to render them unconscious, or at the very least unable to move.

The first few times I went to hunt… I was miserable. My aim was completely off, not truly knowing what to do in the first place. I simply threw the makeshift spears (which were absolutely horribly made at that time) in hopes I would hit anything, completely missing my mark (and sometimes the spear would fly in weird directions). And the stones were just… It was simply disastrous.

I was also extremely loud, despite my attempts at quietening my steps, always stepping in some branch which would crack, or simply slipping falling on my bum, shying my prey away and luring the predators to me. I more often than not had to run away to safety, lest I found myself as dinner.

Each day I would return home filthy, thankful that we at least had a river near by which allowed me to bath each day without consequences. I would be tired, disappointed I once again failed to bring food to the table as I had hoped, but Komugi would always cheer me up.

Blind as she was, with snot running down her nose, she would find her way to me, my shifting form making enough noise for her to pinpoint my position. She would sit on my lap, looking at me with her bright blue unseeing eyes, her hands all over my face, tracing my image.

She would talk and talk, expressing her admiration of me, her love, how much she looked up to who I was.

I would smile, feeling the stress fade away, her words giving me confidence, the burden much lighter knowing I was doing everything in my power to keep her alive and give her a better future. A future she deserved.

And if that future meant condemning humanity to damnation under the rule of the Chimera Ants, so be it. For this little angel right in front of me, deserved every piece of happiness the world could offer.

My parents, however… They worried. Tried to talk me out of all the hard labor I was putting myself into. All these crazy tasks I put myself in. I was young, but most importantly, I was a woman (though yet to reach puberty). Soon, I would be married to a farmer's son and my husband would take care of me. I had no need to overexert myself like that, when all I had to do once I started bleeding, was being a good wife to the husband I would be given to and produce children which I then would take care of.

They wanted to put me into an arranged marriage.

Those reasons alone were enough to drive me even further. I did not want to become some farmers wife. I understood that this was the life of poverty, but I could not put myself through such a commitment.

The next day, I would bring home my first hunt. A rabbit which was big enough for four mouths to feed.

Of course, they had no such hope for Komugi. For she was blind and crippled. No family would want to take a damaged girl into their family, for she would never be the wife their sons needed. She would be forever a dead weight to our family, even though I knew that was far from the truth.

Gungi…

In gungi, she was already beating everyone who challenged her, to the point that she was forced to play with herself, as no one could ever pose a challenge to her.

Everyone saw it as a hobby, nothing that would ever bring any type of profit to this family. They let her play, enjoy herself. How wrong they were.

I would play with her sometimes, hoping that maybe in this match I wouldn't fail so badly. Of course, I was kidding myself, for she was a genius in the game. She would beat me one way or another, no matter how hard I tried.

And she would beat Meruem just as ruthlessly.

She would always laugh, thank me for the match, always telling me how great it was.

I knew otherwise. I would be defeated in 3 moves flat if she did not take pity on me, making the match longer than necessary.

Her heart knew no bounds, kindness ingrained deep in her soul.

Bu sometimes… our parents would not be as nice to her as they were to me. They would often ignore her when she needed something, telling her they were busy with something, unable to help, leaving her to handle the situation by herself, unless I was close to help instead.

And then they would scold her if she did the task wrong, broke something accidentally, though she could not help it. She was blind, of course she would break a few things here and there, make a few mistakes.

Unlike with me, where they would do anything for my comfort, they saw Komugi as a burden.

But she wasn't a burden.

If only they could see how much she brightened the world, despite herself being engulfed in darkness. If only they would take some time and see what a smart and kind child they had produced, instead of focusing their attention to me. They thought I was special.

No.

I was not, for the truly special one in this family was Komugi alone.

And she would prove herself when she would first enter a gungi competition, where she would smash all her opponents flat. She would be a force to behold. And I hoped they would see that soon.

I would try to make them see reason of course. Talk to them how Komugi is an asset to the family rather than just something to take care of.

They would not listen, writing my words off as the illogical banter of a child. And yet this child was bringing food to their table, just as much as my own father did.

I loved my family. But sometimes, they were so stubborn, I wished I could beat some sense in them.

 **(Hunter x White)**

Eventually, hunting was no more a problem for me. I could easily sneak through the forest and pick off the targets that I had set my eyes on. My prey grew in size, the meat I brought home no longer just enough for dinner, but enough to feed us for several days.

And I wasn't the only one supporting the family anymore.

At the age of 7, Komugi entered her very first gungi competition. At first it had simply been a rumor in our village. Words than in the nearby city, a gungi competition was taking place. Komugi insisted for days to be let to participate, I myself putting in my own words, in hoped our parents would allow.

Of course, I knew they would say yes. But still, you might never know what truly led Komugi becoming a gungi champion.

At the very last, our parents tired of hearing our pleas, allowed Komugi to participate.

The competition was days away and since we had no vehicle, we would need to travel by foot. My father stayed behind, handling the crops, while my mother, Komugi and I packed our meals, a makeshift umbrella in our possession just in case it started to rain (it was early spring) and made our way to the competition.

The trip lasted a day and a half, Komugi and my mother extremely tired from the trip. For me however, the distance was nothing to break a sweat over, especially in the pace we were going.

But of course, my family had not undergone the training I had put myself into and seeing as we had no place to stay, too poor to afford a hotel, we were forced to spend the night on the streets.

My mother was annoyed by that fact, feeling incredibly stupid for allowing Komugi to enter a competition which she would certainly lose. She was but a blind girl after all. However, Komugi herself was beaming, shivering from excitement of finally going against people possibly her level.

She would finally be challenged. And maybe, just maybe, even win the prize money.

The next day, the preliminaries started. Seeing as Komugi was blind, an exception was made for her. Unlike the many tables of gungi which were left to their own devices for the competitors to compete, Komugi got a referee, making sure her challenger would not cheat, as the position of the gungi pieces were said out loud.

Competitor after competitor went against her, most losing miserably and some posing to be a challenge.

And before she knew it, the preliminaries were over, the semi-finals taking place the next week. And thankfully, they would take place in the same city, instead of moving somewhere else.

The next week came, Komugi once again beating her opponents to the dirt, easily moving her to the finals, where her costs for the trip to the next city were paid and so was her hotel. Unfortunately, she could bring only one more person with her, leaving me to await her return, knowing that she would win and bring home the prize money.

And she did.

My parents were overjoyed to have money on the table. Finally, able to afford new futons, for the old ones were so thinned out and dirty, barely even usable.

And as Komugi went competition after competition, I ran out of exercises to perform each day, neither the field, nor the forest a challenge for me.

I believed my body to be ready. I believed it was finally time to explore nen.

To be completely honest… I was afraid. Afraid that I would never be able to learn nen, seeing as I was for sure never going to be a prodigy like Killua or Gon, not even close to Zushi's level. I was from another universe, where such things could never exist. And I feared that my previous existence would block my path to nen.

And so, I invested my time in physical training, rather than explore the possibility of nen.

But now… now that I did not know how I could further advance the power of my body, as I was now able to jump onto trees with little effort, fight beasts with as much vigor. Run for miles without tiring… It was high time to train my spiritual side.

However, there was another downside except for my insecurity.

I did not know how to truly train nen.

I knew that I would need to meditate. To open my nen nodes or something like that.

But initially, I had no clue and I was sure that there was no nen master nearby to teach me.

Of course, I could try to take the Hunter exam without the knowledge of nen, getting my license and then searching for a master. But having the assurance of knowing nen would aid me in the exam, guarantee me the win.

So, without truly knowing what to do, the afternoon which I would usually spend hunting till almost dawn, were now spent mostly with meditation, only a fraction of that time used for hunting.

It was difficult… clearing your mind of thoughts, feeling your body and in turn search for something which I had no idea what it would look like, feel like.

Many weeks were spent in vain. Not knowing what to do, how to proceed.

Another 3 years passed, and I eventually turned 13. Still unable to use even the tiniest bit of nen. No aura no nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I would try every day, hoping that maybe this day will be the day.

In vain.

And eventually, puberty hit.

And I got my first period.

I was mortified, having forgotten how annoying, messy and _painful_ periods were. But the most worrisome thing about this whole ordeal… My parents wanted to send me off for marriage.

I could not get married.

No way in hell was I getting married.

I wanted to wait for me to unlock my nen to take the Hunter exam. But they were forcing my hand.

I told my parents of my plan, of wanting to take the exam and support them with the money I would earn.

They were horrified, unable to comprehend from where I even had heard about the Hunter exam. It was known to be brutal, many losing their lives. As once quoted in the anime series, a quote I remembered well, even throughout all the years that had passed since I last saw it.

If the examiners so willed it, even the devil could become a hunter.

They refused, arranging an Omiai immediately for me to attend.

I could no longer stay in this home.

I was forced to run away.

 **(Hunter x White)**

It was the night before the Omiai, late at night. My parents were already asleep, myself in the kitched preparing some food for the trip. It would be a long and lonely one… but hopefully, just as Gon had befriended Killua, Kurapika and Leorio, creating tight bonds, maybe I as well would find such friends.

Quietly entering the bedroom where we slept, I shook Komugi, hoping she would awaken. It was difficult to tell if she was awake or not, as she kept her eyes closed now most of the time, unless she played gungi.

"Mmm… Shiro?"

"Shhhh" My finger in front of my lips, though she could not see the action. She sat on her futon, her face directed to me.

"Komugi…" I whispered her name.

"I will be going on a trip sis… On a very long trip. It might take me a few months… or even years…"

Komugi's eyes flew open in panic.

"Please sister, be quiet." I told her, worried our parents would wake up.

She nodded.

"Komugi… please take care of our parents. They need you just as much as they need me… even if they don't seem to realize that."

My eyes filled with tears, my throat tightening just as Komugi's did.

"Why…" She whispered back.

"Know that I am doing this out of love. Because I want to protect you all… I want you to have the life you deserve dear sister…"

"B…But, I cannot imagine a better life!" Her voice growing in volume.

I was stunned, unable to comprehend how she thought this life to be the best she could ever imagine. Her soul was truly a kind one.

I smiled sadly.

"I will be back Komugi. And when I do return, you will have a life even better than whatever you could possibly dream. I promise you that." I kissed her cheek, slowly standing up. I knew Komugi would not wake my parents. And she would not tell them I was gone before it was too late.

She had faith in my just as much as I had faith in her.

And so, I departed my tiny little home, where I had spent 13 years of my life, finally starting my journey to become a hunter.

And what a journey it would be!


	3. Chapter 3: Fate x Surprise

**Full Summary:** Life is fleeting. And the end of mine came quicker than I had believed. However, the end of one life would not mean the end of my existence.

Once again, stuck in the body of a baby, I would start my life anew. In a world, I had only dreamed of. A fictional world I had believed to be only... fiction... With the unlikeliest of siblings.

My name is Shiro and the name of my cute little sister is none other than Komugi.

 **Disclaimer:** Togashi will forever be the God of the HxH world, cause I can only dream to come up with the beautiful things he does. I only own my OC and some background characters I added here and there.

 **Rating:** Might go from T to M depending on the scale of the violence this story is going to have.

 **A/N:** Not much happening in this chapter. Though the end might me a bit exciting xD

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fate x Surprise**

I was walking at a much slower pace, eating the little food I had packed. I had not taken much. With me now gone, the food rations would be much smaller for my family, so I did not want to burden them with the loss of food on top of losing a daughter.

I had been traveling now for the better part of the day, having sprinted the first half. I was truly amazed how much stamina this body that I possessed had. I remembered vaguely, the memories of the former world slowly fading, how a feat like this would have been Olympian level. And here, a kid like me could easily sprint miles and miles without rest, not feeling the slightest bit of fatigue.

The only reason I had slowed down in the first place was that I did not want to choke on my food while running.

Aura was truly something amazing. I hypothesized that it was due to this particular force that the bodies in this world could endure so much. After all, I had yet to unlock any part of my nen, so the extra strength could not be coming from me simply having control of this aura. It simply aided in out strength without us having to be aware of it.

I had noticed since earlier on in my life, the people around me were far stronger than the humans from the former world. Tiring less from mending to the farms, finishing their tasks at a faster pace.

Though, I could not truly judge that as I had never lived in a farm before this life.

However, I could not help but assume.

I sighed as I looked at the way in front of me. It did not seem like it would take me anywhere. Honestly, I had no idea where I was going. I was simply running in a random direction, hoping that it would lead me to a place which I could benefit from.

It had crossed my mind that maybe I should try Heaven Arena. It was a place where Gon and Killua had spent an entire arc in, where they had found a teacher for nen and learned.

I wondered if I could meet… what was his name again? Wing?

Ah, the memories were truly fading. I only hoped I could still remember the major plot point of this story by the time shit hit the fan so that I could make the changes I wished to do.

However, even if Wing (and I truly hoped I had remembered his name right) was somewhere there, was he even capable of teaching nen? I had no idea what timeline I was anyways. I had no idea when the Chimera ants would attack, as Komugi's age was never truly revealed.

Sure, she looked like she was a young teenager, but I had read somewhere that Komugi was much older than she was depicted. But those were also simply fan-theories. I truly did not know how much time I had and what to do.

But back to reaching a certain destination, the problem with wanting to reach Heaven Arena was, that I had no clue where it was. Was it even in the country I lived in? Would I need to go overseas or something? Where do I get the money to do that anyways?

I sighed. There were so many things I needed to do.

If only I could meet a canon character to know where I truly stood in the story.

Finished with the last bite, I packed the clothing I had wrapped the food away, starting once again to sprint forward, direction still very much unknown.

 **(Hunter x White)**

It was late at night and I had at last reached the city. I believe this was the city furthest from the village I used to live. It looked to be quite a big one as well. Full of lights, different noises, cars sprinting left and right, people being rude as fuck to a 13-year-old.

Come on, when you bump into a little girl, you're supposed to apologize and see if she's alright, not curse at them for being fucking brats. My god and I was feeling tired from this entire trip.

After having been on the road for half of the previous night and the entirety of the day, it was time for me to find a place to rest. Dusting off my butt, as I had fallen to the ground when that asshole ran into me, sticking out my tongue in his direction despite knowing it was extremely childish of me, I faced once again the city, thinking of possible places I could sleep in.

Obviously, renting a hotel or anything similar to that was out of the question. I had taken very little money with me and I wanted to reserve them for food and water. So, I needed to find a place well-hidden but not completely out of sight to rest.

So, I started to look around the city.

I could not afford to sleep somewhere in a slum or some dark corner of the city. There were far too many risks while I would be trying to rest. No matter how good I had gotten in hunting and strength wise, while I was unconscious I could easily be captured and who knew what horrible shit would be done to me. The Hunter x Hunter world was not known for its kindness. Even the main character, Gon was bat shit insane. He had been willing to kill Komugi, an innocent bystander, just so that he could get to Nepherpitou and blast her brains out.

Which, he did in the end. And he was only 12 years old.

So yeah, I needed to be careful where I wanted to leave myself unguarded.

The best idea I could think of where I could rest without having to worry about a shitton of crap would be somewhere preferable high. A place where not many dared to enter, as it was property of a building and a place where I could have sight of my surroundings easily if the situation required it.

I supposed I could try to rest in one of the roofs of some of the high buildings. They would most likely have locked the rooftops, or at the very least they were only accessible to the residents. I just needed to place myself in a position where I would not catch anyone's eye if anybody decided to enter the rooftops after all.

Jumping as high as I could, I landed on one of the closes buildings before bursting into a sprint, jumping from roof to roof, my steps as quietly as I could make them as to not alert the residents underneath.

I went higher and higher, some of them easy to reach and some requiring more effort, until I reached a rooftop which was completely flat and had quite the nice view from the city.

There was even the added bonus that there did not seem to be a door anywhere, where you could access the roof. So, risks in running at anyone who lived in this building were completely null. Checking the sky for weather conditions, it was safe to say that at least tonight there would be nothing raining down on me.

Thankfully it was late spring, early summer and even though rain was still very much possible, the weather was pleasantly warm.

I laid the backpack with clothes I had taken on the ground, using it as a makeshift pillow. I closed my eyes, shifting my body into different positions so that I could find some type of comfort on the cold hard roof. Feeling like I had found the position, I let myself go loose, fatigue clouding my mind before sleep overtook my body.

 **(Hunter x White)**

Something… Something was tingling at the edge of my senses.

A presence.

I immediately opened my eyes, raising in a seated position as I looked around the roof. I rubbed my eyes, the blinding light from the morning sun far too harsh on my sensitive eyes. Once I deemed my eyes functional again, I roamed the roof, searching for the presence I had felt.

By all means, there should have been no one there. No one should be able to access this roof, I had checked for doors before I had laid myself to rest.

And yet, there he was. A boy, I believed, that seemed to be around my age. I could only see his back, black short hair, wearing casual clothes. He was standing at the edge of the roof, seemingly looking down on the city.

Wha…?

Was he trying to commit suicide?

I rose from my seated position immediately running to the boy.

"Stop! You can't! Don't do it!" I yelled, reaching to grab his shoulder.

However, as I was about to touch him, the boy disappeared seemingly from my sight, only to appear behind me, a weapon placed under my neck.

I felt my heart speed up. What the hell?

Despite the situation I was in, however, my brain still thought the boy was in danger. In danger of himself, as he was gathering his courage to take his own life.

"You… You can't… die yet…" I tried to reason, even though it was me whose life was truly in danger.

"You are… far too young… to consider taking your own life…"

"Why would I want to take my own life?" Came the young voice of the boy.

"W…Weren't you trying just now… To commit suicide…?"

"A jump from this height would not kill me." He reasoned.

"Oh…"

Oh, because I was truly stupid. This boy wasn't normal. Just like I wasn't normal in many ways. He had reached this building the same way I had reached it. By jumping from roof to roof. He wasn't here to commit suicide but to observe.

The boy released me, noticing that I was no danger to him, understanding that I had been trying to save his life, not endanger it.

I turned to look at his face.

This boy… he possessed a blank expression… maybe with a small hint of curiosity? His eyes were big, his pupils black. He reminded me a bit of a cat.

"Ummm… So, what are you doing here…" It was quite awkward.

The boy walked forward, once more standing on the edge of the building.

"I am waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for who." He clarified.

So, he was waiting for someone.

"Is this someone important?"

"Yes."

His words were very short and to the point. He had no interest in holding a conversation with me.

I went to the edge beside him, looking at what he was looking. I glanced from time to time to the boy, curious about what he would do. He was obviously skilled in combat. He had captured me in a matter of seconds when he had believed I was attacking him. He also had very good reflexes.

We remained in silence as my eyes shifted back and forth from the city to the boy and vice versa.

The boy, however, was solely concentrated on keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Any moment now…" He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

And then… he jumped.

He was quick to land on the ground, glistering needles placed between his fingers, before a man existed a very expensive looking car, only to be killed by the black-haired boy seconds after, as three needles pierced him right through his brain.

The body fell to the ground, people on the streets panicking as they noticed the dead body and the blood flowing out of his head.

I myself was in shock, covering my mouth with my hand, not believing my eyes at what I had just witnessed.

The boy… had just killed the man in cold blood.

But… hadn't he said that the person he was waiting for was important? How could someone you wanted to kill be important?

I saw as the boy easily slipped away from the scene, reaching to the roofs and disappearing.

I backed away from the edge of the roof, sitting down as I could not hold myself straight up any longer. Sure… he had been weird. He had reacted strangely hostile when I had tried to grab his shoulder… But either than that… there had been nothing indicating that he was a killer.

And he was so young…

He looked so close to my age… To be so heartless… To simply take a life without thought… There had been no hesitation.

But why had he killed? He did not seem to have enjoyed the killing. Well, he hadn't particularly disliked it either.

He had simply struck… Like a man on a mission… Like an assassin…

Fuck…

Oh fuck…

I had just witnessed an assassination attempt… which had been successful… By the eldest son of the Zoldyck family.

Black hair.

Black eyes.

Needles as a weapon.

How was I still alive? Illumi would have killed me simply for distracting him, being in the way of his kill…

Shit.

I had been lucky to have been left unscathed. With those thoughts entering my mind, I immediately checked if I didn't have some type of needle sticking in me after all.

Deeping myself safe enough after multiple checks, I let myself take a deep breath, processing the situation.

I had met Illumi… A canon character… And he was around my age…

Well… at the very least I had now a vague idea what timeline I was in.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heh, Shiro just witnessed Illumi at work xD


End file.
